Buyo's Revenge
by Mizery Rizes
Summary: Everytime InuYasha goes to Kagome's time he occupies himself by annoying Buyo. What happens when Buyo gets fed up and decides to get back.


****

Title: Buyo gets his revenge

****

Summary: InuYasha A very angry Buyo This one-shot. What happens when Buyo gets sick of InuYasha and decides to get even¼ ¼ cat style.

AN: All the italicized writing is Buyo's thoughts

InuYasha paced around the well, "Damn it! Where is she! Kagome was supposed to be back over three hours ago!" Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Maybe she is busy. You always seem to forget that she has responsibilities in her time as well as here." InuYasha growled, "Responsibilities my ass. She is probably taking a bath or something stupid like that. Screw this, I am going to drag her back here." He leapt through the well.

xXxX Kagome's Time XxXx

Kagome was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. She knew she was late and she knew that InuYasha was gonna be pissed when she got back but she really couldn't give a rats ass. She took a can from a cabinet and opened it dumping the contents into a bowl, "Buyo! Come on Buyo! Time to eat.", she called.

Buyo was in the God Tree and perked his ears at the sound of the can opening, "_Mmmmmm Food. I hope she got the kind I like."_ When he heard Kagome call him he leapt out of the tree and headed for the house.

He popped his head in and walked over to the food, "Meow." he said then shoved his face into the food eating it.

Kagome went back to cooking for the group and was packing everything up when InuYasha jumped into the kitchen, "YOU'RE THREE HOURS LATE KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO DAMN LONG?" Kagome ignored him and went upstairs to pack. InuYasha sat down on the kitchen floor with a humph.

Buyo finished his food and looked at the annoyed hanyou, _"You ass! Just give the poor girl some time." _InuYasha looked at the cat and smirked. _"Uh-Oh! No don't look at me like that!"_

Kagome was putting a change of clothes and a towel in her bag when she heard howl from downstairs followed by the sound of InuYasha laughing. Kagome sighed, "STOP TEASING THE CAT INUYASHA!", she yelled.

She went downstairs after packing everything she needed and saw InuYasha holding Buyo by the tail and swinging him back and forth laughing his head off at the poor cats pitiful sounds. Buyo looked at Kagome, _"Help ME! Get this idiotic dog off of me!" _ Kagome dropped her bag and went over and smacked InuYasha on the back of the head causing him to drop Buyo. The cat scratched InuYasha on the leg and walked off.

"OW! What the hell was that for?", InuYasha yelled. Kagome glared at him, "SIT! That was for teasing the cat." She went over to the counter and put all the food in the bag.

InuYasha walked over and started to help her pack up, Kagome looked at him suspiciously "I wanna get back and look for shards.", he said quickly. She shrugged and put all the food in a bag, then picked up both bags, and they headed toward the well.

xXxX Earlier XxXx

Buyo walked away from InuYasha and sat next to the yellow bag that Kagome took with her. He looked at it then jumped into the opening, "_When Kagome goes to the other time I will get my revenge on that stupid dog."_

xXxX The Feudal Times XxXx

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sitting in Kaede's hut when Shippo sniffed the air. He jumped up and ran towards the door screaming, "KAGOME'S BACK!" The others got up and headed for the well.

InuYasha had just landed out of the well when Shippo leapt past him into Kagome's arms. He growled, "We don't have time for this bullshit. We have to get the shards before Naraku." Kagome glared at him, "First," she said, "we are gonna eat the lunch I worked so hard to make and then we will go shard hunting. Second, we are eating the lunch I made today and not ramen so don't you even think of asking for it or I will sit you so hard your children will be feeling it." InuYasha just nodded meekly.

In Kagome's bag Buyo was enjoying himself listening to InuYasha get yelled at.

XXxX Later on XxXx

Everyone was eating, and InuYasha was behaving himself, for once. Buyo popped his head out of the bag and watched them eat then went into the bag and planned what he was going to do tonight to InuYasha.

xXxX Later on that night XxXx

Kagome and Sango went to take a bath, Shippo followed and later Miroku got up and walked off. InuYasha watched him leave but didn't do anything knowing that Sango would catch him. He leaned against a tree and dozed off.

Buyo popped his head up and saw that the hanyou was asleep. He leapt out of the bag and grabbed some cheese from the blanket. He used his claws to slice it up and gently placed a trail from where he saw a mice's home to InuYasha. Then he, carefully, started to tear up InuYasha shirt and pants.

"Hmm. Go away Kagome.", InuYasha mumbled and Buyo froze. The hanyou soon fell back asleep. Then Buyo ran off looking for some other cats to help while the mice ate up the trail.

Sesshomaru flew toward his brother, "Tonight I will get revenge for my arm, little brother."

xXxX The Springs XxXx

Kagome and Sango were relaxing when they heard a scream come from where they left InuYasha and Miroku. They jumped up and got dressed running toward the sound. Miroku took off with them.

When they got to the camp they saw InuYasha jumping up and down in pain his clothes in shreds. "OWCH!!! DAMN MICE!! NO DON'T BITE ME!!" They saw a bunch of mice attached to his pants. Shippo couldn't take it. He started to laugh, rolling on the ground laughing his head off and that got Miroku and Sango laughing. Soon Kagome started to laugh as well.

Sesshomaru landed on the ground and what he saw made him sweat drop. InuYasha screaming in pain while mice were uh, getting aquanted with him. All of a sudden he heard a meow and turned. There he saw cats. Lots and lots of cats, and in the front was Buyo.

"MEOW!!!", (Translated: CHARGE!!!) then all the cats charged at InuYasha. They leapt on him scratching and biting. InuYasha yelped in pain then started to run followed by the cats. He looked and saw Buyo leading them, "KAGOME!! THAT"S YOUR CAT! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!"

Kagome looked and saw Buyo leading the pack of cats. Buyo stopped running and all the cats stopped. He turned around, "Meow, meow, me¼ meow." (Translated: I will handle it from here.) He faced off with InuYasha. InuYasha snarled then leapt up to hit the cat. "SIT!", screamed Kagome. She stomped over, "You will not harm my cat." She told the cats to shoo.

InuYasha raised his head, "but that damn cat and his friends tried to nuter me." Kagome scoffed, "Well maybe you should have not messed with him at my house. You got what was coming. I am going to take him home." She walked off leaving a battered InuYasha.

Sesshomaru walked over to him, "Well it seems InuYasha that you are so weak that you let a few cats walk all over you. I won't even bother with it tonight." InuYasha just stared at him, "What's the matter InuYasha? Cat got your tongue?" He left, and InuYasha just fumed.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were still laughing when all of a sudden Sango stopped, "Wait! If you weren't here with InuYasha¼ ¼ Miroku!!! Miroku stopped laughing and started to edge away from Sango. A scream of, "HENTAI!!!!!!!!" , pierced the night followed by a thunk.

A/N: Well??? Let me know¼ good¼ ok¼ .the worst...I wanna know..


End file.
